muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the scenes miscellaneous photos
''The Muppet Show Image:Tms cast season 1.jpg Jerry Richard Floyd Janice.jpg Image:KERMITJIMCURTAIN.JPG Image:OMAM17.jpg Image:Dave_performing_Gonzo.jpg Image:Davegoelz.jpg Image:Oz_piggy.jpg Image:Pigfrogfrankjim.jpg Image:MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg Image:Performing_Kermit_copy.jpg Image:Jimhensonkermit77.jpg Image:Jim_and_kermit 2.jpg Image:Nelsonfloyd.jpg Image:RichardHunt-Scooter.jpg Image:talklikethis.jpg Image:Bts_tms.jpg Image:Tms_pv_bts.jpg Image:Tms_ej_bts.jpg Image:BTSBig_Blue Frog.JPG Image:Bts_pins.jpg Image:Bts_tms2.jpg Image:Tms_bts_arch.jpg Image:Bts_tms1.jpg Image:Jh_ej.jpg Image:Muppeteers698.jpg Image:LouiseAnnie.jpg Image:Louise_Gold_JOUST_BTS_copy.jpg Image:Tmshorsebts.jpg Image:Kermitpiggywedding.jpg Image:VETS_HOSPITAL_BTS_copy.jpg Image:Loretta_Lynn_BTS_copy.jpg Image:ChatanoogaChooChooBTS_copy.jpg Image:Richard-Jerry-BTS.jpg Image:Richard-NurseJanice-BTS.jpg Image:Stevelips.jpg Image:WaldorfJimStatlerRichard.jpg Image:Muppets_reeve_DW_P_1267859s.jpg Image:JimNigelFix.jpg Image:JerryLewFishes.jpg Image:Goelz-Zoot.jpg Image:GildaBeaker&Richard.jpg Image:HollowayHenson&Kermit.png Image:Jerry Juhl & Richard Hunt.png Image:Dinah_Shore_2.jpg Image:ScooterRichardHunt.jpg Image:TMS_Performers.JPG 088.jpg Image:swedish_chef_111.jpg Sesame Street Image:Mysterious_Nose_Snatcher.jpg Image:BehindTheScenes-SesameStreet.jpg Image:SESAMEPreschoolMusical.jpg Image:Richard hunt don music.jpg Image:SStestshowanothermuppet.jpg Image:Ernie-&-Jim-Episode1-SesameStreet.jpg Image:Cooney-berternie.jpg Image:Henson_ernie_1969.jpg Image:Ssbts.jpg Image:Ssbts_oscar.jpg Image:Ssbts_henson.jpg Image:Guygrover.jpg Image:Frank&Grover.jpg Image:Paulrudd-sesame.jpg Image:SSBTS--CountandKids.jpg Image:Henson-oz-performing.jpg Image:RichardHuntSS.jpg Image:Clash-carrara.jpg Image:FrankOzGrover2006.jpg Image:4._Sesame_H.jpeg Image:Season_41_-_a.jpg Image:Season_41_-_b.jpg Image:News_kermit.jpg Image:Btsnearfar.JPG Image:JimMartyDaviddentists.jpg Image:Greenwithjim.jpg Image:Fran_brill_vegetables.jpg Image:Jim_and_Reporter Kermit.jpg Image:SS40_Duck_Fallon.jpeg Image:Snuffy_bts.jpg Image:40book-07.jpg Image:441px-BRUNO_Carroll.jpg Image:Group_sesame.jpg Image:Original_cast_stoop.jpg Image:Sesame_streetx-large.jpg Image:Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpeg Image:SesameStreet_web_01.jpg Image:Spinney_oscar_performing.jpg Image:SesameBTS76jerrycarroll.jpg Image:SSKermitandJim1970s.jpg Image:BehindthescenesKermitSSinLine.jpeg Image:Bertanderniessing-alongbehindthescenes.jpg Image:HDDJBehindtheScenes.jpg Image:Jerry Nelson Mr Johnson.jpg Image:Jimhensonandguysmiley.jpg Image:Jim Ernie.jpg Image:Richardhuntandernie.jpg Image:Martyrobinsonpumpkinsingingdentist.jpg Image:JimFrankErnieBert1969.jpg Image:SS-Episode4178-BTS.jpg Image:Stevewhitmireandernie.jpg Image:SS-Ernie-Bert-Telly-BTS.jpg Image:StephanieWorm.jpg Image:Vogel-Jacobson-AM's_on_SS-BTS.jpeg Image:Spinney-Vogel-SS-BTS.jpeg Image:Elmo'sWorld-Conga-BTS.jpeg Image:Frank-Grover-SS-BTS.jpg Image:PerformingDaniJPG.jpg Image:JimHenson-Ernie-SS-BTS.jpg Image:Spinney-BigBirdfeet-reading.jpg Image:BtsSong.exercise.jpg Image:JimHensonJaneNebelErnie.jpg Image:SesameStudio1970scropped.jpg Image:SesameStreetNewsFlashBTS.jpg Image:JerryFranBiffRoxie.jpg Image:SesameSingintheRain.jpg Image:JimFatBlue.jpg Image:SesameStreet-SuperGrover2.0.jpg Image:CarollMarty0266.JPG Image:Caroll BB Feet.jpg Image:Walkingtherddddd.jpg Image:SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-01.jpg Image:SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-02.jpg Image:SesameStreet-SuperGrover-BehindTheScenes.jpg Image:SesameStreet-TheSuperFoods-BehindTheScenes-(2010).jpg Image:Tau-Bennett.png Image:15_ny_mets_01_sized.jpg Image:JerryHerryProfile.jpg Image:15 darling ron 02 sized.jpg Image:KevinJoeyElmoMurray.jpg Image:8c5d7b7c-855a-4eee-9f7f-d70d9a24e22e.jpeg Image:Zoe with her performer.jpeg Image:Matt Vogel performing The Count.png Image:Eric Jacobson Super Grover Green Screen.png Image:Matt Vogel performing worm green screen.png Image:Tumblr m2qz7jjDo11r00gvko1 500.jpg Image:MartyRobinsonWorkshop.jpg sesame 2003.jpg|Oz and Whitmire on SS set. 2003|link=Behind the scenes photos Frank matt 2009.jpg|Frank Oz and Matt Vogel taping Marshall Grover and Fred. 2009 matt carmen leslie peter linz jan henson jerry.jpg|Jerry Nelson, Matt Vogel, Leslie, peter, Carmen..working the nascar skit.2006 n1644546562_124279_7133.jpg n1045244856_239476_9203.jpg|Sesame street muppet performers cast 2009 n1045244856_339389_8383.jpg|Matt Vogel the count 2009 Sesame 39th Season, February 2008 the count.jpg|Matt and the count 2008 File:BTS-SesameConga.jpg frank jerry leslie 2011.jpg|Frank oz, Jerry Nelson, Leslie Carrara and Paul Rudolph on SS set 2011 184906_1786650579011_1021934871_32066264_3815836_n.jpg|Leslie Carrara performing a horse 2011 ss 2011.jpg 190466_1786650419007_1021934871_32066263_1725168_n.jpg|Jerry SS set 2011 jerry daved 08.jpg|Nelson, Rudman,2009 RIMG0091.jpg n680444331_1581068_6823194.jpg|Matt Vogel talking to Martin P.Robinson inside Snnufflepagus 2008 n680444331_1581088_2546516.jpg|Vogel and Nelson coordinating for The Count 2006 n73554453249_1734793_6912080.jpg n73554453249_1734796_6533964.jpg 2010+AFTRA+AMEE+Awards+Show+C3xg_LpS6Uol.jpg OscarCarollSpinney1976.jpg|Oscar the Grouch with Caroll Spinney in 1976 Richard Grover.jpg|Richard Hunt puppeteering Grover for "Excerise" 4305-BTS.jpg BigBirdMrHooperSSBTS.jpg SS69BTS.jpg Jerry Count full.jpg Image:SesameStreet-Muppets-Gordon&Susan-(1969).jpg Image:SesameStreet-Oscar&Bob.jpg Image:SesameStreet-JonStone-FrankOz&JimHenson.jpg Fraggle Rock Image:Wembley_and_Steve_Whitemire.jpg Image:fraggle_season1_tryout.jpg Image:Performing1.jpg Image:Performing3.jpg Image:5722460.jpg Image:7737675.jpg Image:17562154.jpg Image:Richarddirects.JPG Image:Jerryfraggle.JPG Image:Goelzfrset.jpg Image:Performing2.jpg Image:Jerry_nelson_sings.jpg Image:Character.cantus.jpg Image:Performers.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Philo&DaveGoelz.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Gunge&RichardHunt.jpg Image:FraggleRock-ConvincingJohn&JimHenson.jpg Image:FraggleRock-TerryAngus-Gobo-JimHenson-and-Sprocket.jpg Image:Fraggles-JimHenson-JeryJuhl.jpg Image:FR_BTS_28.jpg Image:Jim-Jerry-FraggleRock-BTS.jpg Image:Karen-Red-Jerry-Gobo-FR-BTS.jpg Image:Jerry-Gobo-Richard-FR-BTS.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Jerry-Gobo-reading.jpg Image:MikeQuinn-PerformingGoboFraggle.jpg Image:MuppetShow_Puppeteers.jpg Image:Henson_Kermit_Red.jpg Jerry Gobo.jpg Muppet movies and specials Image:TMMKathyJim.jpeg Image:Jim_frank_kermit_piggy.jpg Image:The_Muppet_Movie_Deleted_Scene.jpg Image:Tmm7.jpg Image:Tmm8.jpg Image:Behindthescenes.muppetmovie01.jpg Image:TMM-RichardHunt.jpg Image:Jimkermittmm.jpg Image:MuppetMovieMuppeteergroup.jpg Image:Jerry Lew.jpg Image:TMM-Finale01.jpg Image:TMM-Finale02.jpg Image:TMM-finale-setup.jpg Image:Tmm9.jpg Image:Melbrooks_misspiggy.jpg Image:TheMuppetMovie-Frawley-Brooks-and-Henson-wearing-crew-shirts.jpg Image:Btsmtm.jpg Image:Jim_wdw.jpg Image:Kermit_jim.jpg Image:Kermit_WHO_WHERE_WHEN.jpg Image:Dr_teeth_jim.jpg Image:Jimkermitwdw.JPG Image:Elvistryout.jpg Image:Carolpigs.jpg Image:Cainepigfrog.jpg Image:Kermit_Treasure.jpg Image:BehindTrelawney.JPG Image:MFSMuppeteers.JPG Image:piggyfozzie.jpg Image:muppeteers.jpg Image:businterior2.jpg Image:Steve_Whitmire_Fozzie.jpg Image:Eric_Sam.jpg Image:Whitmire_swamp_years.jpg Image:Amy-Adams.jpg Image:Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg Image:Letterstosanta-bts1.jpg Image:Letterstosanta-bts2.jpg Image:Letterstosanta-bts3.jpg Image:Letterstosanta-bts4.jpg Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-Muppets6.jpg Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321392.jpg Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321394.jpg Image:GabrielVelez-MuppetsTakeMahattan-BTS.jpg Image:BillBarretta_Pepe_AMCLTS-BTS.jpg Watching a playback.jpg Hertbitrhtht.jpg Oz and kermit.jpg MissPoogy-BehindTheScenes.jpg n680444331_1581081_2545007.jpg|Letters to santa, Vogel , Robinson. Rizzo, Pepe, 2008 2840605734_5325ed1ca9.jpg|Whitmire-Kermit. LTS 2008 2873980067_bf1b1c9d91.jpg animal_kiss.jpg|MFS 1999 The Jim Henson Hour Image:Secrets2.jpg Image:Secrets3.jpg Image:Secrets4.jpg Image:Secrets5.jpg Image:Secrets6.jpg Image:Secrets7.jpg Image:Secrets8.jpg Image:Secrets11.jpg Image:Secrets13.jpg Image:Secrets14.jpg Image:Secrets15.jpg Image:Secrets16.jpg Image:Secrets.jpg Other File:Oldblackmagic_bts.jpg|Sam and Friends: That Old Black Magic Image:Fair_damsel_behind_the_scenes.jpg|"Fair Damsel" Wilkins Coffee Commercial Image:SouthernBreadRailroad.jpg|Southern Bread Image:JimCatgut.jpg|The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Image:FrankLeroy.jpg Image:Emmet_puppeteers 3.jpg|''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Image:Emmet_snowmobile.jpg Image:Jerry_dave_emmet.jpg Image:Emmet_jerry.jpg Image:JimwK06.jpg Image:Podling_goelz.JPG|''The Dark Crystal'' Image:Prell-goelz.jpg Image:Bts_tmcjh.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' Image:Behind_the_Scenes_Rowlf.JPG Image:Jim_directs.jpg Image:4157099376_8486e178af_o.jpg Image:PepetheKingPrawnHarp.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' Image:BobbyBensonJackHammer.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' Image:DSC00121.jpg Image:DSC00118.jpg Image:DSC00091.jpg Image:Doce_puppeteer.jpg Image:Svein_Egil_Sesam_Stasjon_1994_alle_2_2.jpg|''Sesam Stasjon'' (You can see the puppeteer of Alfa) Image:Kentamatsumoto.jpg Image:March25-2007-JakartaPost.jpg Image:Gorchpicswoks.jpg Image:EMHE.JPG Image:Appearance.parkinson.jpg Image:Wheelsthatgobehindthescenes.jpeg Image:Terrywogan.jpg Image:Prell-Clash-Labyrinth.jpg|''Labyrinth'' Image:Jh-kermit-legs-web.jpg Image:Steveskeksis.JPG|''The Dark Crystal'' Image:CU_JH_BTS.jpg|''The Cube'' Image:Jim&Jane-Sam_and_Friends-BTS.jpg Image:JimHenson-MissPiggy.jpg Image:Noel-Richard-LittleMuppetMonsters-BTS.jpg Image:Disney-Kermit-Piggy-326034517FpFnOZ_ph.jpg|Kermit & Miss Piggy on a Disney Cruise ship in 2005 Image:GabrielVelez-KermittheFrog-???.jpg Image:Sesamgade1.jpg|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade2.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade3.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade4.jpg|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade5.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade6.jpg|Elmo and Thomas Roos on the old roller coaster in Tivoli, Copenhagen Sam-friends-stills.jpg|''Sam and Friends: Film Test COM MirindaBeachJim-Hollander.jpg|Mirinda "Beach" commercial, 1978 File:Sesamstrasse753.jpg|Behind the scenes of ''Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse755.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse757.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse759.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse763.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse765.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Sesamstrasse771.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs File:Hashim_Haider_Sesame_Street_India_Galli_Galli_Sim_Sim.jpg|Hashim Haider playing Akshar Kumar File:DSC 0164.jpg COM FHA onset JFDJ.jpg|FHA "The Nightmare" commercial COM Photo RowlfJimJerry c1967.jpg|IBM JJ-Wilsons-1964.jpg|Wilson's Meats commercial COM Paknit JuhlSahlin.jpg|Pak-Nit industrial film Mert bts.jpg|La Choy commercial Scotttmcjewy.jpg|La Choy commercial Eminenmmm.jpg|''Sam and Friends'' Astillhangoneveryword.jpg|Southern Bread LB Prod2 01-JHBH.jpg|''Labyrinth'' btsgroup.jpg GUE sclrapyflyapBTS 1963 02.jpg|Sclrap Flyapp Bts-dark-crystal-02small.jpg|''The Dark Crystal'' Bts-dark-crystal-01small.jpg|''The Dark Crystal'' KevinClashGriotteBehindtheScenes.jpg|''5, Rue Sesame'' La Choy.jpg 52136542.jpg|Clash performing piggy 1991.jpg 307997_2232508727034_1077379580_2581639_1748513163_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, prepparing as Statler and waldorf for Muppets tonight 310921_2232509487053_1077379580_2581642_30028585_n.jpg fraggle5followme.jpg|Fraggle rock cast in Jerry Jhul memorial 2006 72038_10150103582679572_723024571_7385425_3879370_n.jpg|Spamela 1996 389390_2556682450080_1644546562_2395146_1646686306_n.jpg|Leslie and Kathryn Mullen Kira 2011 mokey mullen.jpg 299697_2232508247022_1077379580_2581638_277637580_n.jpg|Golz, Nelson, Muppets tonight taping.1996 393233 206443609432575 594205201 n.jpg 576103_345045975552251_100001405534193_990883_837351707_n.jpg JustforLaughs10.jpg JustforLaughs08.jpg Jerry emmet otter.jpg Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries